ROBLOX SCPverse Questions
alright, time to hear those questions, let's hear them How did you first started the ROBLOX SCPverse? well, i first started it on YouTube, I was thinking of some movie ideas, until then, I think an SCP Foundation movie might be a great plan to start fresh to make sure it'll be good, turns out it did get 12 likes on the video and then I begin to expand the universe with sequels, prequels, and episodes as I made it into something like from MCU... Since the conjuring universe became a successful horror universe because of Annabelle the doll and of course Valak the defiler. There was an idea that some people wanted a monster universe, like Legendary's Monsterverse. Of course, I myself created the 1st SCPverse called ROBLOX SCPverse. the 1st movie of it reached to 3,000 views. More than my other universes like Acro Universe. So I am focusing this project to give it a better future with more improvements that have changed my YT fan made movies forever. How did you make a Story so good like that? well, we all know how stories go, we don't get to horror parts just yet, although it is a horror, we must wait till all the scares, terrifying and disturbing parts come out. We all know stories works in a balance, like the ROBLOX SCPverse is a huge story, with heroes, villains, traitors, backstories, events, Climax or no Climax, endings and many more. What will I do if I make grammar's mistake? try Grammarly, don't worry, it's not a pay thing, it's a free online thing which you can install for online or windows if you want too, it's not clickbait that website, it's really good, trust me, here's the link, also, if you see YouTube ad's about Grammarly, you might give it a try https://app.grammarly.com/ Tell me the Main Villains of Different SCPverse Series? #Yanaxulap (ROBLOX SCPverse) #Grand Karcist Ion (Gmod SCPverse) #SCP-3000 (ZT2 SCPverse) #Alpha Phantom and the hivemind of Phantoms (Minecraft SCPverse) I'm running out of ideas, is there anything i can use to get more ideas? of course, there's one awesome website you might wanna give it a try, it'll help you choose a name for anything https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/galaxy-names.php How did you make Yanaxulap? well, I had an idea of describing Yan's looks, like he can be a shape-shifting god and his true form look like the picture on SCPverse series andIi credit sword cubee for his idea. Like I'm into drawing Lovecraftian Like Monsters and they are incredibly well inspiring, just like those monsters, for example, IT (Pennywise), Slenderman and Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. Now for the main question is, I used Paint.NET Is the Mythology Chronicles part of the SCPverse? I will confirm it in season 3 or 4, so it might be part of the Continuum if Yanaxulap is in it, but it's based on an Alternative universe unlike the SCPverse Is "War of the Striders" also part of SCPverse? No, which it's not a ROBLOX SCPverse at all, because it's garry's mod, but it is a Gmod SCPverse if it's needed Are you trying to make a ZALGO Game? yes, although there were some users who try their best on making zalgo games, some were not playable or made, so I myself might give it the best shot, it'll be a better one. What happens if you can't make all the movies? Do Not Worry, I will pass it on to one of my friends from the Continuum who will continue the ROBLOX SCPverse as a Legacy. If the Indominusraptor is an SCP, What class will it be? it is unknown if he might be either a Keter, Terminal or Apollyon, whichever one Will slendytubbies be confirmed for the ROBLOX SCPverse? since I already confirmed a lot of new characters and Indominusraptor. Why Not, they look monstrous to fit in the SCPverse, so sure, they are confirmed. there's room for all, if it's something cheesy, we'll think about it If Yanaxulap became a Popular Internet Legend, will it be a British or USA Legend? I would say worldwide Now that Ro-Bio is Back, what is it that you do now? May I remind you that I'll save it for an area unknown trilogy because, in Area Unknown, there will be more about SCP-008 Do you so something other than ROBLOX SCPverse? yes, I'm into loads of things, like Gameplay's, Crossovers, drawings, and many things Will there be a Reboot to the ROBLOX SCPverse? Oh No, no no no, Reboot = Bad, well some reboots are not bad, like Godzilla for example, but still, this is definitely not getting a reboot Why do you find bad movies and put them in the ROBLOX SCPverse? well, in bad movies, there weren't always good movies, but rarely in bad movies, there sometimes good scenes and good music that were wasted in it (what a shame) so the reason why i do that is because i would recreate those scenes for the good videos i made, that's first class. What is your Plan for The ROBLOX SCPverse Yanaxulap Games? well, there will be an adaption movie about it along with the Document adaption that has something to do with the Aftermath parts after an unseen protagonists who written the diary notes and come face to face with Yanaxulap. If the games get lucky, i might make a 5 parter games. Like The Mall and Slaughterhouse any other games? well I am the head builder of the continuum games (not a game script person), which my friend Richard Richter is planning for more Continuum games, which i help him on doing those kind of things can you give me a referance of ROBLOX SCPverse to Marvel Cinematic Universe okay, fine, have it your way #Me as Iron Man #Sword Cubee as Captain America #Richard as Spider-Man #Jason as hawkeye #Zack as Bucky Barnes (AKA Winter Soilder) #Yanaxulap as Thanos #Viron as Ultron #SCP-999 As baby groot #Scarlet King as Red Skull #Nyarlathotep as Erik Killmonger #Uheia as Scarlet Witch #Lucy Ava as Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel) What SCPverse should i use that are not use? Well there is *ZT2 (Zoo Tycoon 2) SCPverse *Gmod SCPverse *Minecraft SCPverse and you must promise me these universes will be different to mine and my friends. Also you might wanna use the SCP mods for those games, just in case Would you like to be called Rogers or Roger well, when it's ROBLOX You can call me Roger, but if it's not ROBLOX Then you can call me rogers, kinda a stupid idea to hashtag rogers out, what wrong with that word, it's not really that bad. How did you and Sword Cubee made Yanaxulap THE Most powerful villain ever Well, like other overpowered famous villains like Aku, Thanos, Slender Man, Cthulhu, IT/Pennywise and Bill Cipher. Yanaxulap sounds like THE most powerful evil name ever, this name deserves to be a true overpowered villain, the name itself sounds like something from the ancient times. So i have to make a design to see his form that he has a favourite form like IT had. so the level of the limit that Yan has is extemely high than the others. What is a rule about it? there is one rule that we have to learn from it. always keep the limit of power and do not break the limit that is greater than Yan. always have it low, medium or high, but not higher than Yan. because this is Sword Cubee's Character, you must respect that Why did you move some movies to The Continuum Pictures? well, because I wanted to give them a fair share for movies they wanted to make, I had a lot of movies, so I might give them away for The Continuum Pictures, fair square How do you make an SCPverse Movie? #Go on a game and record with either ROBLOX Game Recorder or bandicam or a different type of recording software #when you finish recording for a long time, you'll get like a 1 or 2 hour video #for pictures to edit, use Microsoft Powerpoint or any photoshop software #for pictures to create your own OC, Use Paint or any painting software #Create and Intro by using Panzoid, Microsoft Powerpoint or any programs that you can create an intro (no watermark requires for an intro) #take a picture of an intro very still by using one of the recording programs that allows you to take a picture #Use either windows movie maker or a different movie maker software #Create an Opening Sequence #Add and Edit all the scenes you got #Cut some scenes that isn't useful for you #Add Visual Effects, text and animation #Create The Ending Credits (or as an extra, add a Post Credit scene if you want too) #Once you done editing, save the file as and upload it into a video in your computer #add in a 60fps or High Quality if you want too #verify your YT Channel for longer videos to upload a movie once it's done, or upload them on Google Photos Could we add anything in the wiki? sure, as long as you follow the topic that is about SCP, Lovecraft and Creepypasta. Also, if you are posting an OC here, that's good, as long as it is a Robloxian or a Lovecraftian relative character Is Mythology characters allowed? ladies and gentlemen, Mythology (like Folklore and Theology) are welcome to the ROBLOX SCPverse What are your plans for your SCPverse Movies? well, we are still planning the 5th movie to be on the way, it'll be one month per movie, might be either early or late september (not october) got some arts and editing in progress and soon the ROBLOX Clips. Also Spin-Off's are the plan, we'll start off with the 1st Spin-Off moive of a Titular Main Antagonist, Yanaxulap, which that is going to be the 1st spin-off movie for the future. More Episodes are coming soon. Why are gods look alien-like? Well, it's because they shapeshift, that if some made it to earth, they take form of a human and for those that didn't make it to earth, they take form of a Alien-Like form, making sure some humans never expose their god forms, otherwise they'll kill them or worse if they accidentally show their god forms Will there be more OC Characters of ROBLOX SCPverse in Development? Yep, so far we have some ideas that goes credit to Sword_Cubee, here are the list of some #Yanaxulap (Done) (Idea Belongs of Sword_Cubee) #The True God (Done) (Idea Belongs of Sword_Cubee) #Central Gods (Done) (Idea Belongs of Sword_Cubee) #The True Devil (Done) (Idea Belongs of Sword_Cubee) #The Emperor (Done) (Idea belongs to Sword_Cubee) #Viron (Done) (Idea belongs to Sword_Cubee) #Professor Roba (Upcoming) (Idea belongs to Sword_Cubee) #Bom-Iar (Upcoming) (Idea belongs to Sword_Cubee) #The TorFos (Upcoming) (Idea belongs to Sword_Cubee) #Bender (Upcoming) (Idea belongs to Sword_Cubee) #Vekteus The Three Headed Giant Serpent (Done) (My Idea) #Red Mist (Done) (My Idea) #Ywher The Central Diamond Shaped Gold God (Done) (My Idea) #Uheia (Done) (My Idea) #Indominusraptor (Done) (My Idea) Who Are the Main Characters of The ROBLOX SCPverse? *Minecraft Rogers *Sword Cubee *Yanaxulap *The Scarlet King *SCP-079 *Zalgo *The True God *Central Gods *Zack the Former Chaos Insurgency Member *Jake the Survivor of The Site-19 Incident *Nathaniel The Former Serpent Hand Member *Chaos Insurgency Members *SCP-058 *Ywher *SCP-999 *SCP-035 *Specimens *SCP-682 How did you get the SCPverse first started? well, since years ago, there was so many people who made SCPverse, however it was mean't to be a YouTube Series Universe and now it grows good and better and now i made it reborn the SCPverse, making it not just ROBLOX SCPverse, but more, Such as Minecraft for example, they needed an SCPverse as a fair share. When do you do those movies? i do those each month from the beginning of may and stopping it at the beginning of december. Is there Post Credits in every ROBLOX SCPverse Movies? why yes there is, cause if you keep watching after the credits, you will find it, so keep an eye on them, cause they intend to build up a story or expanding the universe Will there be Mid Credits as well? very soon, we might confirm the mid credits in either Before the Foundation (either 1st, 2nd or 3rd) or ZALGO. that depends which one Which games are part of ROBLOX SCPverse? #SCP-582 #ROBLOX SCPverse Base #SCP-940 #Life, Death and Another World #SCP-2429 #Lake Swim Hangout #High School Hangout #Yanaxulap Games (Presumably turning into a trilogy or saga) What Musics did you use for your ROBLOX SCPverse? well there are some composers we use and credit them #Kevin Macleod #Mattia Cupelli #Arn Andersson's "Farewell Life" #DeadSpace "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" and for the future #Ramin Djawadi & Brandon Campbell "Slender Man OST" #Dead Country II "in the pines" #Mark Korven "The Witch OST" songs #The Heavy "This ain't No Place For No Hero" #Voltaire's Music and various more music Will there be a Christmas or Halloween Special well, not a halloween special because the Cthulhu spin-off is going to be released on october, well, there is going to be one Christmas special and it's a Short called "Nyarlathotep's Hunting Horror" which it's a short trilogy were there changes/cuts during the making of some of your movies #There was one post credit that features the flesh that hates AKA SCP-610 but it had nothing to do to add up the story for the expanding universe but i have to change it with Site-13 AKA SCP-1730's Debut where Yan and Scarlet King were hiding. (SCP-610 Will make it's debut eventually so don't worry) #Yan makes a face shape shift, but the idea was a bit weird and very confusing for the cut, but in the final cut, i kept the same original mouth that Yan has #In the 1st Spin-Off movie, there was an idea of Richard joining the SCP Foundation but i decided as a not yet for him, but decided to fit some clips of Richard seeing monsters that the Cthulhu isn't the only one When will you change your ROBLOX SCPverse intro? 2019, because there is an improved intro, it's a secret, it'll make a debut soon at Christmas So why is ROBLOX SCPverse something special? because unlike the other movies like Acro Universe series, this Universe had a perfect chance to become a fitting movie universe just like other movies as an inspiration to hollywood or direct to DVD movies Category:Introduction